Wedding Planner
by madyfrancisco
Summary: Miako and Natsume are about to get married when it happened that Natsume have to plan with their wedding planner, Mikan, who coincidentally is Natsume's ex-girlfriend who he isn't over with.
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding Planner**

**Summary: Miako Minazumi and Natsume Hyuuga are about to get married. Now, Miako left the country to model for some magazines and left Natsume with their wedding planner, Mikan Sakura, who coincidentally is Natsume's ex-girlfriend who he isn't so over with. As a couple Miako and Natsume went through lots of ups and downs and as a person Natsume felt doubt on who he would pick to be his partner in life would it be his Fiancée who changed him for the better or his ex girlfriend who he isn't so over with? **

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1**_

"The news about your engagement is all over the newspaper, Sir! They're going gaga over your wedding!" Anne, Natsume's secretary, said in a very excited voice.

"Whoa, Whoa, Anne, You're like the one who's got engaged. Looks like you're more ecstatic than I am." He chuckled.

Well, as you can see. Natsume changed a lot. If before he was arrogant, distant and hard as stone well now he's totally different. He still looks the same but as you can see he still has that messy hair and crimson eyes features.

He is now the C.E.O. of the leading group of Companies in Asia and if he got married it will positively be major news. Say, who's that lucky girl?

"Well, not really. I really got excited because you're finally getting married!" She exclaimed.

"Do I give the impression of being unwedded at all?"

"Without beating around the bush, agreed." She laughed

"I believe so. You know whenever I recall my past character it makes me laugh. I can't believe I was like that."

"Credits to Ms. Minazumi!" She added.

"We're you just talking about me?" A blonde haired girl appeared inside the room.

She smiled attractively as ever. She is gorgeous. She is the Miako Minazumi. Every single part of her is well-designed. From her Blonde hair, to cerulean pair of attention-grabbing eyes, to her slender body and soft, white skin. What more will you ask?

Natsume approached her and hugged her romantically. Anne just gave her a quick peck and soon left the room.

She sat down at the pasty white couch.

"So, what brought you here?" he asked.

"Well, are you free tonight?" she asked as she asked.

He pretended to browse through his planner which made Miako frown. He smiled at her and said "for you, I will be."

She beamed the sweetest smile Natsume have ever seen. _That's what he liked about her. _"Well, pick me up at 8:00."

"Okay." He said still not taking his eyes off her.

"Call me, okay?" Then she left skipping out of the office. He smiled to his fiancée's actions. _She's like a kid that hurting her will be so hard to do._

At exactly 7:45 he picked up Miako and went to a café where she led him. It was a luxurious café with private rooms so no one will hear what they're talking about. A guy at around his mid 30's led them to the room at the very end and there he saw a very familiar face that stood up by the time she saw them.

The girl has a long brunette hair, bright auburn eyes and fair complexion. "Mikan." He murmured. Miako gave the girl a quick peck and sat down on the opposite side as her and he sat in between the two of them.

"From the look on your faces you too must've met each other before." Miako started an awkward conversation, _well, just for the two of them_.

"Uhm, actually yes. We're high school classmates." She explained.

"interesting. So, it won't be hard for the three of us to plan about our wedding." She said as she clinged unto his arms.

They nodded and soon started planning. Miako did the talking and Natsume did the nodding. Mikan did the writing and suggesting.

"You know, I'm kinda looking forward to our wedding! I'll set the date at November 27. _Our birthday._" She exclaimed.

"Are you planning to have it inside the church or somewhere else?" She said while smiling brightly to her very jovial client.

"We want it to be a beach wedding." He blurted out.

"Oh. That's a good idea!" Miako agreed. "Finally you spoke up. You shy kid." She giggled and faced Mikan. "You know, back when I met him he was really shy. Was he like that back when he was in High School?"

"Yes. He barely recited and he barely talked to anybody."

"As expected from the cold Natsume Hyuuga. Before he was so cold to me. He barely talked to me but when I started bothering him and getting into his way he started to change." She smiled as she remembered their first meeting.

"Good thing you changed him. Your love story seems to be really interesting." She smiled.

"Yes! Yes! Maybe I could share the whole story some other time."

"Sure thing. Then, will you excuse me." She said and stood up.

Natsume's eyes followed her as she slowly disappeared in the dim-lit room. "Babe, she sure is a thing. She got really nice ideas." She said as she browsed through her notebook filled with the past discussion.

"Mhm." He glanced at his wristwatch and saw that the time is already late. They sure had a looooong talk.

Miako stared at him and that made him look back at her.

"You looked so troubled. Don't you like any of the plan?" She asked with an anxious voice.

"The plans are tremendous. Our motif is sea green and white, isn't it? The color choice is superior."

"Natsume, are you really paying attention a while ago? The motif is red, black and white. You seemed to be occupied lately. Do you wanna rest already? You know, we can plan this thing some other time. We got months left, babe. There's nothing to hurry." She kissed him as she stood up and that is when Mikan returned.

"Oh, you're back. Can we plan this thing some other time? You know, we can always meet. If it's for the wedding I'm always free!"

"Oh sure. It's late already. You should rest." She said and gave Miako a quick peck.

"Mikan, do you have a ride home?" Natsume blurted out.

"uhm, yes. I brought my car. Thank You. Bye bye." And then she left.

"Let's go." Miako said and she kissed him once more.

_Say, why is Miako kissing him? That's unusual for her to kiss him all of a sudden. _

_

* * *

_**REVISED! :)**

**2****nd**** not so one shot fic ****SOO, PLEASE TELL IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. ****I will appreciate it if you would review. Just tell me how you feel about it. You can ask, suggest and correct **

**For avoiding spoilers I didn't indicate the characters except for Natsume H. **

**All of you guys are authors of my piece. I give credits for great suggestions **

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY ****"You Should Mind your Grammar"**

**SUMMARY: 16 year old, Mikan Sakura fell in love with her infamous seatmate, Natsume Hyuuga who is a popular, cocky, cold and hot guy. One day she sent him a love letter, telling him what she feels about him. It turned out that he returned the letter and grading her a D-. After graduating high school Mikan went abroad and returned to Japan as a Superstar ad a type of girl that anyone can fall for. Will Natsume's feelings for her change and how will the past affect Mikan now that she's a big star **

**Also, read my one shot fics **

**Thanks for the support and continue supporting **

**~Mady-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE!**_** If you didn't read the 1**__**st**__** chapter you won't get this. The first chapter is revised! If you read the 1**__**st**__** chapter earlier than 10.29.10 then you should read the 1**__**st**__** chapter because everything's revised =)) Anyway, here's chapter 2 for you. Sorry for the long wait!**_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 2**_

Few weekspassed and he noticed some changes in Miako. She seemed to be extra sweeter than before. She is sweet but now she's sweeter like a chocolate cake with strawberry syrup on top and 24 pieces of fresh strawberry with Chocó whip and chocolate bars. In short, really sweet.

He doesn't know why but he doesn't really mind but this is incommodious. Every week end the three of them(Mikan, Miako and him) gather to plan and everything so Natsume started to be at ease when he's with Mikan unlike the first meeting which he think, makes Miako worried.

"Ne, Natsume, I can't go to the meeting today because dad is asking me to go to his office. I'm really sorry, you go meet up with Mikan. Be nice, okay?" He received a text message at around 3:39pm which is an hour and 21 minutes before they meet.

"Okay. Send my greetings to dad and be safe, okay? Catch up if you can but not I understand. I Love You." He replied.

Natsume arrived 10 minutes earlier than their meeting time. They decided to meet up in a luxurious bistro.

Natsume glanced at his watch and noticed that he had been there for 15 minutes already so it means that she is 5 minutes late. She heard heavy running footsteps. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm late." She bowed down before him then soon she noticed that she's gonna be alone with him.

"Didn't you know that running around this place is prohibited?" He said firmly.

"Sooorryyy" She said sarcastically.

"sit." He ordered as If they're in a military camp or something.

She did as he ordered and started to pretend to be looking through the menu. "It had been a long time hasn't it?" she glanced at him awkwardly and put down the menu; she stood up and hugged him from behind.

"You have no idea how much I missed you" She said with a trembling-voice-but-ask-her-and-she'll-say-not. He touched her hands gently gesturing that he felt the same way too.

He stood up and hugged her back and there she started to cry. He offered her his handkerchief and she appreciatively accepted it. "You should've waited for me." She said as she spanked him in a friendly manner.

He ended the hug and he went back to his seat and so she did as well. He found that sentence awkward and looked like he doesn't want to talk about the past so Mikan changed the topic.

"Ne, Natsume, is you happy with Miako?"

"Yes. What made you ask that?" He smiled and had the "are you kidding?" expression on his face.

"Nothing."

"So, what's new with y—"

"Miako . . . Really changed you. You're sweeter and better now. She deserves you." She smiled sweetly and he nodded.

_You must really love her, eh? _She thought.

_**But there's just, the beauty of the world we know so imam say du du du ru.- **_

"Sorry. I need to get this." Natsume excused himself. Mikan nodded and he left.

_That must be Miako; you really changed, before when it was still the two of us you decline all the calls. Well, now I bet everything's different because you're not mine anymore. _

The call ended and he sat down on his seat "Oh, I'm sorry—"

"- Miako called? Got it." She interrupted and then she left without saying goodbye.

"Mikan, what's with the matter with you?" His voice is louder than usual.

"The matter? With me? Well, You changed quite alot. Before you wouldn't pick up your phone when you're in front of me!" she yelled and then covered her mouth that's when she realized that she said everything on her mind. "Oh my. . . I'm sorry." She bowed down several times.

"You lost your mind." He chuckled.

"I really did and I'm sorry. I'm so stupid." She slapped her head. He approached her and patted her head like a big brother or something.

"I know you have Miako and I respect that, you know. You're very dear to me and I love -" She paused for a while and looked around. . . "Your combed hair" She laughed nervously fretfully.

"Sure, you do." He got conscious and started fixing his hair.

"Ne, Natsume. Do you. . ."

"Hey!" Miako arrived and gave Mikan a quick peck and kissed Natsume. He glanced at Mikan who looked like she wanted to say something.

"Oh my, my. Did I interrupt something?" She switch glances at the two of them.

"Not a thing, Mia." Mikan smiled.

"Good. So, seats are quite trendy so why do we need to stand." She said as she sat down and so did Mikan and Natsume.

She clutched her fist and winced a bit.

"_Ne, Natsume. Do you still love me?" _

_

* * *

_**WHEW! This is my favorite chapter. . . I think. I revised this chap for like 3 or 4 times =)) I don't know. But if it's lame. . . I'll try my best to make the next chapters better :) **

**I wanna cross this with prince of tennis but I can't find the right timing =)) so. Suggestions! :) **

**I don't know if you guys read the revised version so You might think that this chapter doesn't match with the 1****st**** chapter you read before :)) but anyway, read the 1****st**** chapter and yes, My story "You should mind your grammar" that is currently on going and going steady. :) Oh yes. =))**

**AT YOUR SERVICE! :)**

**~Mady-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wedding Planner – Chapter 3**

"Congratulation, Miako!" That's what she heard as she made her way through the crowd. Miako wore a black and white mini dress with a white corset that matched her dusty white stilettos. Over all, her outfit is accordingly to the party's and their wedding's motif.

You may wonder what's going on. Nah, it's not their wedding nor a baby shower but it is their engagement party. It's been 2 weeks since he proposed to her.

She is looking for a certain somebody to give credits to for the awesome party but it's kinda weird because she is nowhere to be found and neither is her groom-to-be.

After 10 minutes of walking around she felt a bit twitch on her foot that tells her that she's tired so she decided to sit down in one of the hundred tables. As she glanced to the opposite side of where she is seated there she found her groom who is staring at the ceiling with a glass of wine on his right hand that is resting on the red-cloth-covered round table.

"Natsume. "She stood up and elegantly walked to him and sat beside him.

"Hey." He said and faced her as he placed the glass on the table.

"Aren't you . . . uhm. Alone?" She said in a very bewildered tone.

"I wanted to be here . . . alone but you here is fine with me." He looked away and attempted to sip on his half empty glass but Miako grabbed it just before he did. He frowned at what she did but she just ignored it and sipped until the glass is empty.

"It's a party for you and me." She paused as she licked her upper lip that probably still tastes like wine. "So, why is it that we're the one who isn't in there and dancing."

He stood up and grabbed her hand then led her to the heart of the dance floor. He positioned his hand to where it should be, her waist, and she rested her hands to his red suit and rested her head on his masculine chest as they swayed to the soft and slow classical music.

"Ne, Natsume, I am so lucky to have you as my fiancé." She blurted out. "For the next 40 years and the following 40 years . . . we'll be together, okay?"

"Meaning, we'll be together for 80 years only?" He teased

She slapped him playfully and said "nah, if I could have a second life after this life I would still choose to be with you. You know, I wanna do everything with you, explore the world with you, and be with you and. . . ." They stopped swaying and looked up to him "Grow old with you."

He smiled and hugged her. He led her to a patio or a veranda that has a beautiful view of the stars that reflects on the sea beneath it. He knows that Miako would love the view.

Her eyes widened at the view ahead of her. "It's beautiful." She said as her eyes twinkle like the stars above her.

"You're more beautiful" He said as he hugged her from behind.

"OH! OH! Let's go there!" she exclaimed as she dragged him to the meadow in front of the balcony.

She sat down on the grass like a child with her toes pointer to the mountain behind the sea, well, if there is a place such as . . . behind the sea.

He lay down on her lap and she caressed his soft hair.

"What If after marriage we have two kids named Samantha and Amanda?" She suggested, still not taking her eyes off the sky.

"Mhm, they're both girls." He pouted and she chuckled.

"Okay then! 2 more boys named Ryuu and Ryoma."

He looked satisfied and then looked up to the sky and then after a few seconds of silence.

"LOOK LOOK! A shooting star! Go make a wish!" She yelled eagerly and then closed her eyes to make a wish.

He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes to make a wish as well.

She opened her eyes and stared at him when she saw him closing his eyes and making a wish.

"_Your wish sure is long." She thought._

He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Ne, what did you wish for?" she asked.

He shrugged and acted like keeping it a secret. "No fair. Then I won't share mine as well."

"I know what you wished for." He said, filled with confidence.

"Mhm. I guess you would. It is for us to be together forever."

"Ne, what if we make Amanda now." He joked. She chuckled as she spanked him playfully.

"But seriously, I am willing to bear as many children as I can. One whole basketball team? Then let it be!" she looked down and caressed his cheeks.

He rose up and sat down facing her. At this moment he ran out of words to say.

She stuck out her pinky finger and entwined it with his. He obediently allowed himself to follow what she wanted to do.

"Oy, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Just follow my lead, alright?" she cleared her throat and stared at him. "Now, you heard everything I felt about you. I have no idea about how you felt about what I said nor what you feel about me. But. . . You see, I have a very selfish favor to ask." She bit her lips as she looked down.

"Mhm. Okay" He closed his eyes and held her free hand gesturing that he's all ears.

"Don't leave me." She said casually. He opened his eyes and looked intently at his fiancée's teary eyes.

He nodded and then smiled when she saw her smile back at him. He wiped her tears and then she sniffed for the last time.

"Okay then, I think everyone is waiting for us." She stood up and shooed the dust off her dress and then went ahead of him.

He looked up the sky for the final time.

_Don't leave me, okay? _

He winced at that very painful memory he suddenly recollected.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! :) I was really busy in school recently oh yes and I wanna thank _mrysmanga_ for being there to message me it really motivates me as I writer. Anywayy, here it is and I'm gonna write some more**

**Review if you like it or even if you don't and YOU SHOULD MIND YOUR GRAMMAR - SLOW UPDATE. Trust me ;) =))**

**~Madyy-chan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wedding Planner – Chapter 4**

Mikan stared out of her window with a glass of whiskey on her right hand a faded photograph on the left. She looked stunning today, wearing her glittery black dress and silver stilettos.

She watched the liquid inside the glass drift to the left and then to the right as she shake it passively.

"_Looks like you're the bad girl in the story… Stupid, they hired you to plan for their wedding." _She drank everything in the glass and then tossed it hastily on the side table beside her. She held the photograph tightly as if tearing it.

Looking through how Miako and Natsume lovey-dovey one another it seems like no creature can separate them. Yes, starting from the way they tickle each other, to the way he bites her ears and… I don't know, that should be her. It was her. But that was before.

"_Class, group yourselves into two for your stargazing activity." Mr. Narumi, their Class Advisor said with wide smile plastered on his face._

"_Natsume-kun, can you be my partner."  
"Natsume-sama."  
"Natsume."_

_Natsume pretended not to hear anything. He hid his face behind his manga and then noticed that the lady behind her is staring at him. _

"_Yo. You wanna be my partner?" He said without even looking at her. She, on the other hand, knew that he was talking to her. She nodded silently and then he left. _

She went to the balcony and looked up to the sky. She pointed to Polaris and then angled her hand 90 degrees north. She laughed unconsciously and with that laughter were tears.

"_Hey. Where's Polaris?" He asked. Unsure, she pointed to the star which is separated from the rest of the stars._

"_Right." He said. Mikan, still not removing her hand looked up to him. He was staring back at her. He was a bit taller than her. She tiptoed and kissed his lower lip. She closed her eyes cause that's what she think what he wants her to do. Suddenly, she felt him hold her hand which is pointing at the Polaris. _

_His hands led hers 90 degrees north of Polaris and then she felt something metallic wrap around her wrist. She opened her eyes and stared at the bracelet decorated with stars on her wrist and then slightly glanced at the star where she's pointing at this moment. _

"_What?" She asked. _

_He handed her a piece of paper, rolled with a pink glittery ribbon to hold it's roll. She removed the Ribbon and scrolled down the paper. _

"_The star you pointed was a star named Natsukan."_

"_Seriously? How'd you know?" She pulled him closer to her. _

"_You see, I was planning on courting you. . ." He paused and hid his face behind his slightly long bangs. She smiled at him. _

"_I'm afraid that these will all go to waste If I wont be your girl at the end of the night." She mocked. _

"_tch." He kissed her once more but this time more passionately._

"Natsukan. You funny guy, Natsume." She laughed to herself. She sat down on a chair and crossed her legs. She revealed a scar on her right knee and gently stroked it.

_Sumire, one of her classmates, walked up to her during one of their free time. She was with her friends who are smiling at her. _

"_Ne, Mikan-san. What do you say if we go to a tea party later at the back of the classroom. You know, it's a great venue for such activities." She smiled sweetly._

"_Thanks for inviting but no. I got to do some advance reading for our lessons." _

"_Oh c'mon? don't be a geek." She said putting her hand in her short shorts' pocket. _

"_Uhh. Mhmkay." She gave up and closed her book. _

_Natsume on the other hand just stared as they conversed. _

_Outside the classroom. He waited for Sumire to go out of the room. Finally, the bell rung and she was the first thing to move out the room. _

"_Oh, Natsume? What are you doing here?" She asked smiling her ever sweet smile._

"_I saw you and Mikan talking awhile ago. What do you plan?" he glared at her as he tightened his grip on her arm._

"_What are you saying? I wanted to invite her to my party later. You know, I love hosting parties." Rolling her eyes dreamily at the part when she said she love hosting parties._

"_try to hurt her, sumire and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. You know what I'm saying, ayt?" He said and then he left. She shot an evil grin and then twirled her hair as she leaned on the wall. _

_Mikan started fixing her stuffs and herself for the tea party. This was definitely her first time. She kept on moving around her room looking for the right clothes. She definitely don't want to make a fool out of herself in front of Natsume's ex girlfriend. She ended up wearing a pink tank and black mini skirt. She wore a lose pony tail and pink flats. _

_She arrived at the tea party 4 minutes late. She can tell cause everyone is there already. Or are they early? _

_They waved at her and she sat down on the chair where they told her to sit. She was like a special guest in there. _

"_So, what do you want? Green Tea or Yellow Tea?" Sumire said standing up and shaking the dust off her Lolita outfit and approaching the counter. _

"_Yellow Tea? Never heard of it." Mikan said as she adorably placed her index finger under her chin which looked perfectly disgusting for them. _

"_Oh, it's perfect. It has the freshest and finest ingredients." She said confidently "from the mountain" She added. _

"_Serve me one, then." Mikan said slightly impressed with how they act towards her. _

"_With love." Sumire smirked. _

_She uncomfortably fixed her skirt. "ne, Mikan-chan, do you want something to eat?" Harumi, one of the girls in there, asked. _

"_Uhm, what do you have?" _

"_Uhh, Cock- cookies." She stood up and approached the counter. Beside Sumire. _

"_yum!" she said cheerfully. _

_Later, the food was served with the tea. Mikan noticed that there was something jumping inside the tea and something smelly with the food. She got the stirring spoon and was about to stir the tea when Sumire interrupted "uh-oh. No stirring. The taste will never be the same, then"_

_Mikan hungrily ate the cookies. "I never had these cookies before." She said while munching the cookies merrily. The other laughed discreetly._

"_Sure you don't! It's the best cookie in Tokyo." Harumi winked. "Oh why don't you try the tea." She pushed the tea closer to Mikan._

_Mikan drank the tea as if it's water and felt something wiggly on her throat. "AHHHHHH!" She shrieked and dropped the tea on the floor. The wiggly thing seemed to be itching and she fell flat on the floor and Sumire approached her and poured a smoking hot water on her knees and tossed a box filled with lizard's tail onto her head. _

"_BTW, what you ate was Tokyo's one and only Lizard's tail tea and cockroach cookies" She winked "how'd you like it?" Harumi smirked as they laughed hysterically._

"_Mikan!" She heard a familiar voice and she turned to him and she saw him running towards her. _

_As soon as he got to her he grabbed a tail and threw those to the girls. He carried Mikan bridal style and walked away. Mikan hugged his neck and cried until she ran out of reasons to cry. _

Mikan kept the photograph when she noticed that it was already dawn. She lay down, closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

**THAT WAS A SUPER LATE UPDATE. Sorry **

ANYWAY here, is the 4th chapter and I am doing the 5th chapter. Imma post it tomorrow or the day after tomorrow ;) This is my Holiday Gift to you, guys Happy Holidays. Well, advance ;)

Review if you missed me :) just tell me what you feel :) YSMYG SLOWW UPDATE. But imma update tomorrow even if it's not a Saturday :)

~**Madyy-chan **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wedding Planner – Chapter 5**

Mikan stepped out of the cab and checked her appearance in front of a random car mirror. She pursed her lips and fixed her hair.

She entered the room and spotted the one she's to meet. She approached him and sat down on the vacant chair.

"Hey. Would you like to get something?" He smiled at her looking up from the menu once he noticed that she was there already and then he signaled for a random waiter in there to take her order. Natsume waited for 2 hours in the Café. Mikan texted him the night before that day that they would meet at around 7 am but he ended up arriving at the Café at 5 am.

The night(when she called) was his Engagement Party with Miako. The party ended at 2 am and he wasn't tired or anything. He just wanted someone to talk to. What Miako said to him was so peculiar. What could she possibly know? Well, she was _suppose_ to be clueless cause she wasn't there when everything between Mikan and Him happened. But whatever, as his wife-to-be, she should know the hell that's going on. But, dude, not now.

"Hot Choco, I guess?" She said smiling at the waiter. Natsume's eyes followed the waiter as he slowly disappeared.

"I didn't saw you last night." He started.

"That's because I wasn't there." She paused and laughed awkwardly and then there was silence.

"Why?" He said breaking the silence.

"Mhm…" She looked straight into his eyes. "I wasn't so into those parties and to say that it is _your_ engagement party. I felt the need to think of what happened between the two of us _before_." She said emphasizing the words before and your.

"Like what?" He asked acting innocent.

"The day when you asked me to be your partner, the stargazing day, when we became together, when Sumire bullied me." She looked away from him and changed her eye direction to the cars passing by outside. "Looking back, I felt that I shouldn't have left you."

The waiter arrived and with him is Mikan's order. "thank you." She said politely and then the waiter left.

"I… can still remember when you…"

"_Hey." He said as he hugged her from behind. _

_Mikan removed his hands off her waist and looked at him looking slightly gloomy. "What's the matter, babe?" he asked as he brushed her cheeks. _

"_We're moving." She said and then faced down. _

"_Pardon me?" Natsume asked sounding shocked._

"_I said, we're moving." _

"_Why?" He leaned on the trunk of the tree keeping his cool. _

"_I don't know. I just felt the need to." She lied. _

"_Why?" _

"_Why what?"_

"_Why do you need to?" _

"_Because I… don't know." She sat down despairingly on the grass. _

"_Are you breaking up with me?" He asked finally._

_She looked up at him and saw that he was staring straight at her. She saw that his eyes was filled with sadness. It's something she never saw before. _

"_I… don't know." _

_He clenched his fist and punched the tree trunk. She closed her eyes and wished to bring back time. She opened her eyes and noticed that he was gone._

"Now, do you know why you left?" He asked.

"I still don't know." She lied, once again.

"If I were to ask you if there's still us… will you say yes?"

Her eyes widened and was like she wanted to say a straight yes but also felt that maybe not. Everything's a mess. Everything's not good.

"No." She said callously. "Just as I thought so." He said sounding slightly disappointed.

"You got Miako with you. I know she can make you happy." She reasoned out. For Natsume she seemed to be saying every word sincerely and that was enough for him but inside Mikan she was the opposite of what Natsume thought she was.

"She makes me happy." He said.

"Take care of her." She said and then left.

He followed her through his eyes and there she was again fading away.

Miako just got out of shower and she decided to look for her iPad so she can read her favorite novel.

She opened the second drawer and noticed that Natsume's iPad is still in there and so she decided to use it instead.

_Appointment: Mikan Sakura. 7 am._

She canceled it and went to what she intended to do.

_If you love somebody, let him free cause if keeping him with you meant hurting him then that is not love. That is being possessive & selfishness._

She turned the iPad off and texted Natsume.

Minutes later Natsume arrived home looking wasted. He sat down on the couch and then Miako was surprised to see him so gloomy.

"You left you iPad." She said. "And I saw that you had an appointment with Mikan. How was it?" She asked as she sat beside him.

"We didn't talk about the wedding." He said honestly. _This may be the perfect time. He thought. _

"Then whatdid you talk about?" She asked as she sat down in the most comfortable way as she can.

"about…" He finally had the courage to say what he needed to say but no. I guess this isn't the right time to and neither did he know how to narrate the situation. He will only end up hurting her. "Random stuffs about High School. You know, we were classmates before."

"Haha! Nice. So tell me, what was the best High School memory you recalled today?"

"When we had our Stargazing activity."

"Oh! We had one before as well. You know, stars are really interesting! Specially the star 90 degrees north of Polaris. I think that's a bright star."

He was stunned when he heard that star cause that was the star he gave to Mikan. "I'm Tired." He lied.

"Okay then. Maybe you should rest." She said and then led him to his room.

After she closed the door she went to her own room bringing Natsume's iPad with him. She browsed through the pictures and saw Mikan's and Natsume's pictures together. _They must be really close back then _she thought.

Sure, Miako is not really good at lying nor hiding what she really felt but her relationship with Natsume thought her how to be.

She opened a random Clearbook from her working desk and browsed through the certificates in there.

"Now I get it why you always look up the stars on the sky at night." She said to herself as she held on the certificate that Natsume gave Mikan on the day he confessed to her.

* * *

**Here you go! :)**

_Hey guys, thanks for the support :) __I really appreciate it if you review but reading this thing is enough __I just wanna share my thoughts on love through this story. So I understand if you like it or not. Just, do not be afraid to say anything bad about this. Somehow if you criticize this I can learn from it :) __THANK YOU, GUYS! _

**~Madyy-chan **_says Happy Holidays ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wedding Planner – Chapter 6**

The next morning Miako cooked breakfast for the two of them. Well, she didn't sleep a wink she was thinking about stuffs and explored Natsume's iPad.

"Hey, Good Morning." She said as she approached Natsume who is rubbing his eyes.

He was shocked to see that it's already 8 am and he is late for his work, first thing in the week. He shot Miako a shocked look that says "why didn't you wake me up"

"Haha! Babe, I know. I told Anne that you're taking a day off. You know, you need to chill cause you seemed so tired last night." She said while leading him to his seat like a mom to her child.

"You shouldn't have bothered to." He stretched. "I'm not hungry" He said and then he went to the balcony and stretched some more.

"Then, maybe you want to take a short walk?" She suggested.

"Nah. I just wanna stay home." He sat down on the couch and flipped pages of the newspaper.

"Maybe we could watch some movies?" She snuggled at him like a kitten to it's mom.

He shook his head lazily in disagreement.

She looked down worriedly and then rested her head into his shoulder. She started playing with his chest.

"What's our problem, babe?" She asked as she moved her fingers into his chin as if telling him to answer her honestly.

"Nothing." He said and then she brushed her cheeks.

"Really? Cause you looked really sad yesterday. I'm just worried that maybe I did something wrong or said something that made you sad. Maybe you're mad at me today for making me interrupt your schedule."

"Mhm, no. I was tired and baby, whatever you do with my schedule is not a big deal with me." He faked a smile and noticed that she wasn't pleased. "what now?"

"I don't know. I feel that you're hiding something from me." She pouted.

"What will I hide from you?" He faced her and then she gazed at him.

"I don't know." She lied.

"What if we go out on a date today?" He suggested. She looked up at him smiling brightly and looked like her normal cheerful self.

"Mhm! I'd love to!"

"Okay then, maybe we should eat the breakfast you made first and then we can ready ourselves for later." He stood up and went towards the dining table.

Mikan sat down on the café where they met the last time. She observed the smoke from the coffee move up to the wind. What if she said yes to what Natsume asked her?

_Gosh. What was I thinking? _She said to herself as she stumbled her feet and that made the others look at her.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Well, maybe she was stupid for letting that chance fly but to think that she did something right she was satisfied. Why don't she try to think of herself and not insert others in between? It was suppose to be her chance to make up with him but she didn't seem to grab the chance and now, who is she to regret it?

She stared at her mobile phone and last night she expected for somebody to call her but that someone didn't do. Maybe she offended him that much that he was mad at her.

She was leisured to watch the couples that pass and go by the café window. She missed the moments where in Natsume and her would be the one observed by others. Haha, real funny. Just, seriously, what was she thinking?

She left some bills for her drink and then left the café. She headed out for the mall to buy some books to read just for fun. She parked her car on the vacant space and saw two particular couple. It was Miako and Natsume. She ignored them and let God move for the three of them.

She walked behind them locking her car's door and listening carefully to the taps of her heels.

When she entered the mall, Miako noticed her and waved at her. The two of them approached her. Miako was jubilant while the other was unaffected.

She smiled at them and gave Miako a quick peck.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" She asked.

"I just passed by to buy some novels." She answered.

"Oh, would you like some coffee?"

"Nah, just had one awhile ago." She smiled at her but she insisted and so she decided to come with them even if it'll be somehow awkward for the two of them.

_Miako, sure is innocent about these. _She thought while smiling at Miako.

"So, what would you like to get?" She asked while browsing through the Menu displayed on the counter.

"I'd love to have some cake!" She said and Miako nodded in agreement.

"STRAWBERRY CAKE!" Mikan added.

"Oh, that's Natsume's favorite!" Miako grinned at him and then he just shrugged.

"3 strawberry cakes please and that's with coffee." She said to the waitress.

They sat down and waited patiently for their orders.

Miao felt a slight tension between the three of them for she was the only one who did the talking and the two would just react or nod and smile.

"Ne, I heard that the two of you met yesterday." She started once again.

"Mhmye. Why'd you ask?"

"Nothin' and I heard that you guys talked about your High School life. Seems to be interesting, would you mind if you share some with me?"

"Like what?"

"Like, who is Natsume's past girlfriend?"

Mikan paused and glanced at Natsume and caught him staring at her.

"Mhmm, I cant remember her name though but her past girlfriend was the worst. I think." She paused for awhile. "He did everything for her while all she did was give him pain." She glanced at Natsume once again and saw him face down. "He was always there when she needed him even at the time she wouldn't expect he was there, catching her when she fall, assisting her when she's in hard times and fighting for her when she's helpless."

"So, why did they break up?" Miako asked innocently as if she's listening to a childish fairytale.

"As I said, she was the worst. In the end she left him." She ended as she wiped her mouth.

"Gaaah, I couldn't believe it. I swear, babe I wont leave you."

Natsume smiled at her and then glanced at Mikan. He saw that she was kinda moved by what she told Miako. Miako, on the other hand, noticed this and winced a bit. _Why did she need to act everything out? She's hurting inside but no. She has to stay strong. _

"Oh. By the way, something came up and I wont be able to go tomorrow. But you, guys need to plan for the wedding, I mean it would be the day before you know it." She said as she stood up and tossed the bills on the table. "and we need to go." She said showing an apologetic look.

"I understand. Have fun, then!" She waved at them and then they left.

Miako rested her head against his strong biceps and then asked. "Natsume, who is your girlfriend back when you were in High School?"

"Hey, what do you want to watch?" He changed the topic.

"I don't wanna watch a movie. I mean, not now. I just wanna spend the day with you. I mean, with no interruptions." She kissed his chin and then he smiled at her.

_Natsume, who is your girlfriend back when you were in High School? Just, what'll he answer once she demanded for an answer. _

_

* * *

_

**I update real fast cause it's Christmas Break! :) I was inspired by the song "I Dare You To Move" by switchfoot. Try to listen to it ;) It's a nice song with nice melody and lyrics. Gosh, everything. GO SWITCHFOOT! =)) **

**Okay then, as I said. It's up to you! :) So, Guys, what do you think? **

**~Mady-chan! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wedding Planner – Chapter 7**

The following day was a Tuesday so that means that they need to meet up for the planning. As usual, Mikan and Natsume would meet up in the café where they always met up since then.

Today was unusually silent and straight to business because Miako wasn't there and Mikan was strangely silent today and so was Natsume. They only spoke when Mikan asked what the motif was and stuffs.

Miako entered the café silently. She was wearing a pink dress that are covered with coat. She curled her hair and wore an eyeglasses so that she wouldn't be noticed.

Today, she decided to eavesdrop cause of the evidences that she found in Natsume's iPad. She has no idea with what she's doing but if he wouldn't tell him the hell that's going on then maybe she would find out for herself.

She sat down 3 tables from the two of them. She can hear what they're talking about from there and there she heard that they're down to business. _Haa, what's the effort for? _She sighed heavily and then called a random waiter that took her order and then left.

From her spot she can see Mikan typing on her Macbook and Natsume checking out his Blackberry. She decided to turn her phone off for she reminded herself that she was there and if ever Natsume called they would hear the sound or vibrations of her phone.

"Ne, Natsume." Mikan started. She saw Natsume's eyes move to Mikan and stopped what he's doing. "About what happened the other day. I'm really sorry." She hid her eyes behind her bangs. Not letting him see her expression.

"There's no need to be. I just got carried away. I should be the one who's sorry." He said holding her hands.

_What happened the other day? _Miako thought but then decided to continue eavesdropping.

"Honestly, I would've answered that I'm still not over you."

Miako saw Natsume's eyes widened that shows that he's somehow jubilant about what she just said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Calm down, You're the one who decided to do this. _

"Then, why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I just…"

"Mikan, you cant just answer I don't know. Everything has a reason. We always trip on the I don't know part." His voice raised a little. She looked away looking guilty.

"Do you know why I left before?" She took a deep breath, she forfeited and decided to tell him everything so that he would understand. He shooked his head.

"It was because of my dad who's in the military…

"_Mikan, we need to move. We cant stay here anymore." Mikan's mother said as she got her bag and packed her things up. _

"_Right Now?" She rubbed her eyes and sat on her bed. Mikan's mom nodded and sat down beside her and patted her daughter's back. _

"_babe, I know you will have a hard time understanding our situation right now." Her mom gave her a sympathetic look. _

"_What's going on?" She asked looking shocked for she sensed that something bad is going on. _

"_Your dad got killed." _

"_What?" She stood up and took steps backward. "what are you saying? Where's my daddy!" she bumped her back on the wall and then she sat down and started sobbing. _

"_Honey, I know it's a great loss. I lost him as well and if we won't move from here the guys who killed him will kill us as well." _

"_No. No! I don't want to!" Mikan covered here and pinched herself cause she thought that this is just a nightmare. _

"_Honey, understand." Her mom approached her and sat down in front of her._

"_Mommy, I don't care if I get killed or something. I Just don't want to leave this place. I only have this place as the memory of my dad. I don't wanna loose this." She plead and held her mom's hands as if begging her to stay._

"_Honey, no we cant stay here. It'll be for our own good." Her mom said. _

"_I… I don't wanna leave Natsume behind." She said and faced down. _

"_Mikan…" Her mom patted her head and Mikan rested her head to her mother's shoulder. "Love is all about timing." She said. Mikan looked up to her with an expression that says: What?_

"_If the two of you are meant for each other, then in the end it'll still be the two of you even if the two of you are at the opposite poles of the earth." She explained. Mikan stopped crying. "Honey, you wouldn't want him to worry about you if you stay here. I mean, you wouldn't want him to see you crying, don't you?" Mikan nodded._

"_We're leaving tomorrow morning. So, you still have time to say goodbye to Natsume." Her mom kissed her and continued packing up. _

_Mikan sat down on her bed and decided to stay up the whole night. _

"I don't know if I should tell you but at that time, I'm certain that I wouldn't want you to worry about me. It's because I love you… So much, that I would rather hurt myself than hurt you." She said.

"Do you still love me?" He asked and took a deep breath. She nodded and then he smiled at her.

"Mikan… I Love you too." Natsume said. Mikan's eyes widened.

"…But, I have Miako with me. So we cant be together, anymore." He explained. Mikan's expression changed.

"I love her as much as I love you before and leaving her doesn't seem right. Cause, she cared for me and I felt that she's the one for me." He added. Mikan's tears started to fall.

"I get it now. I never should've met you after we parted." She said with a hint of remorse.

"Maybe, God sent the two of us to see each other again so that we can have a wider knowledge of what is going on between us. You know, the past hasn't been clear to me yet. Not until now." He said and faced down.

"Natsume, Don't you love me?" Mikan asked for the last time. Natsume nodded. "Kiss me." Mikan said. "for the last time. And after this kiss you wouldn't bother you again." She added.

Natsume's eyes widened. She stood up and so did he and then she started kissing him. Natsume felt that what happened before returned. As if his feelings for her is still there.

"thank you" Miako said to the waiter and then she turned to Mikan and Natsume and there she saw that they're kissing. She missed the part after Natsume said that he loved her too and what they did was enough.

"Oh My God." She covered her mouth and walked out of the room. She didn't even care if they noticed her or not. She went inside her car and started banging her head on the steering wheel and cried.

"I though he loves me but now I know that he still loves Mikan more than how much he loves me." She said to herself as she removed her glasses and watched her tears fall down through the rear view mirror.

She got a tissue and wiped her tears. _I will let Natsume choose between the two of us but I don't want to loose him. He's everything to me. He's everything I wished for and now I found him, I don't want to let him go. _

_Even if he's not asking for forgiveness. I'll forgive him. Maybe he's just distracted right now. I don't know, maybe he has reasons and I understand. _She told herself. _But in the end, if he still chooses Mikan. I will try to understand but if he chooses me then, that's enough. I will make him happy and cherish him. _

_I just need to give him some time and maybe he'll realize and be able to choose. It'll be the best for the two of us. _She concluded and started her ending and drove back home.

_If you love somebody, let him free cause if keeping him with you meant hurting him then that is not love. That is being possessive & selfishness._

Miako finally understood what it meant.

* * *

**Writer's block is approaching. **This was suppose to be the turning point but looks like it wasn't exciting much :( sorry. :( I ran out of words. Sorrry, really :( I'm trying to make a story worth your time :( So, thanks for reading this. I promise to give my best in every chapter I do :(

Okayy, It's up to you :) Thanks for the reviews the last time. I update pretty fast ;) =)) This thing might end at January. I'm planning to make 18 chapters though or maybe I could make it shorter. =)) Okay then. Thanks :)

**~Mady-Chan **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wedding Planner – Chapter 8 **

Natsume went home at around 1:00 am. He sat down on his bed lazily and threw the car keys on the table but before that he peeked inside Miako's room and saw that she's already asleep.

Another scene was before he went home, Mikan called. She told him that he left his shades in the café and it is with her. At first, he told himself to not get it anymore but then ended up saying that he'll be seeing her first thing tomorrow.

He checked his phone for any missed call or voice mail and found one from Anne, his secretary. He turned it off and decided to snooze.

He woke up inside an unfamiliar room then he started to notice that there's fire. He went outside, heart racing and hurried to find somebody, Miako. He looked on to the left and saw that it was an exit sign he hurried to walk towards that path, struggling with the smoke that slightly suffocates him.

On a room he heard a familiar voice. He tried to open the room but it's locked.

"Mikan." He murmured. After several trials and failures he then saw the face he was looking for. Miako was standing on the exit sign and urging him to follow her to evacuate the building. He shook his head but Miako remained persistent and still tried to urge him to follow her.

He tried to open the room once again and glanced into the place where Miako is every once in a while.

"Natsume! You can still make it! Come here already!" Miako's voice shaked as she plead him but still he decided to not do it.

A post fell as if making a barrier in between Natsume and Miako. She shouted still asking him to go with her.

He ignored her still and then he succeeded in opening the door. He saw Mikan hiding under her blanket. Shaking and looking so frightened. He was about to approach her when he heard a large thud outside. He ran to Mikan to get her and then hurried out the room to see what happened.

He made it through the fog but as he approached the place where Miako was, _he learned that she was gone._

Natsume woke up with his heart racing caused by his dream/nightmare. He heard footsteps that headed to his room. Miako ran inside and with her is a glass of water.

"What's wrong, babe?" She asked.

He hesitated to answer and then lay down in his bed again. She sat down in his bed and squeezed his hands.

"I thought you're having some sort of bad dream." She explained and then offered him the glass of water.

"I had a nightmare." He said and then drank the whole glass of water.

"Tell me about it."

"I can't explain what happened. It's too…"

"Vague?"

"Sort of." He lay down in his bed and rubbed his temple.

"Do you want me to sleep next to you?" She suggested.

He moved, giving her space and then she lay down beside him and closed her eyes. He wrapped his hands around her waist and whispered into her ears "I Love You." while kissing it.

Miako smiled, still closing her eyes, satisfied to hear those words.

They woke up at around 6:00 am already and as usual, Miako did the cooking and making the bed. She made waffles this morning. Natsume sat down on a vacant chair and she poured him a cup of coffee and then sat down on the opposite seat.

"Are you able to sleep well last night?" She asked.

Natsume glanced at her and nodded and then continued eating. She smiled and then ate as well. There was pure silence until Natsume's phone suddenly vibrated.

"Crap." He murmured as he glanced at his phone. Without saying anything to Miako he left her, took a bath, changed his clothes and grabbed his coat and left the house.

Miako just watched as he did all of those and then when he walked out the door that was her cue to take a bath.

Natsume drove to the café where they always met. He went out the house and ran inside and then there he saw Mikan, waiting for him patiently.

"Natsume. Here you go." She said and then handed him his glasses. He wore them and sat down.

"Do you want a cup of coffee or something?" He offered. She nodded and called the attention of a waiter. The waiter took their orders and left to punch it.

A girl at around her 20's entered the café. She looked around anxiously and there he saw a very familiar face.

"Isn't he Natsume?" she asked herself. She sat down on a table near them and she browsed her contacts and sent a certain somebody a message.

"Hey, Miako. This is me, Haruka. I saw Natsume with somebody else. And it's a girl. She's around your age and she has a chocolate eyes and brunette hair." She clicked the send button.

Miako received the message while she was taking a bath. She reached for her phone and read the message. She felt a little pang in her heart as if it was breaking her into pieces.

Maybe, Natsume wasn't able to say goodbye to her because he was to see their wedding planner slash his ex girlfriend that seemed to be her again girlfriend right now. Now she lost excuses to herself to say that she can still forgive him. Maybe the 3rd chance isn't there anymore.

Haha, get over with the maybe part. She was certain that she don't like what's happening anymore.

* * *

**BELATED HAPPY HOLLIDAYS! :) **

Christmas gift! =)) Had a hard time making this, though :) Accept my humble present :) Thanks for the supportttt! :) I wanna finish this thing by February but there's still lot's of work to do :) Please be there `til the end :)

Anybody who knows The L Word? :) Messagggeee :)) I wanna talk about shane :" =)) LOLJK :)

**~Mady-chan :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wedding Planner – Chapter 9**

Miako decided to stay in the condo for the rest of the day. She thought about what she'll say to Natsume. Right now, she's deciding to end whatever is between them. She had enough and she knows that he also doesn't have feelings for her.

She sat on the couch with a bottle of brandy on her hand. She drank it as if she's a drunkard or something. Normally, she wouldn't drink that much but with what is happening with them, she deserve a brandy.

_What the hell was he thinking? She was always there for her. She never lied to him, she became faithful. Yes, guys from different countries and families came courting her but she didn't, ever, try to answer one or hook up with one. He was the only one in her heart, the person whom she thought she will be with forever. _

Natsume came home at around 7:37 PM. He gave her a quick peck on the cheeks, as usual and ask how's her day and blablabla.

He glanced at her as he untied her necktie and through his powers of observations, he inferred that she stayed all day in the condo. "Are you sick?" He asked as he approached her placed his hand on her forehead. She slapped his hands as If saying don`t touch me.

"What happened between you and Mikan before?" She started in a very low voice and still not even looking at him.

"Nothing. We we're classmates." He answered confidently as he sat down beside her in the most comfortable-looking manner.

"Stop Lying. I know the two of you are lovers back then." She raised her voice but when she saw that Natsume looked stunned she closed her eyes took a deep breath and calmed down. "I don't care if the two of you are previous lovers but… do you still love her?"

Natsume paused and looked straight into her eyes trying to find the answer to the decision he's about to make. "No."

"That's it. I can't be with a guy who do not say the truth." She swore her hands up and left the room and went inside her car. Natsume tried to run after her but it was too late, the last thing he did was watch her car fade in the dim lights of Tokyo.

On the same night, Natsume sat on the armchair nearest to their wide window and started to think about everything that happened that day and the past few days.

Questions went on his mind like… _Who do I really love? What is Miako to me? Should I go and say sorry to Miako or Should I end everything with Miako and be with Mikan? _

He looked up to the stars and a flashback started…

_The school year after Mikan left Japan, Miako entered the school as a new student, same year level as Natsume. From the teacher's introduction and news lurking around the campus, Miako is a rich kid who's mother is a model in Paris, France and his dad is a businessman also in France but being a half Japanese, his dad and her decided to move to Japan because their business expanded and had an opening in Japan. _

"_Class, this is Miako Minazumi. She's a new student and is quite new to our place. Please find time to tour her around and please be nice to her." Mr. Narumi said as joyfully as ever and then turned to Miako and asked her to seat to wherever she likes to. _

_She went to the seat behind Natsume since it's the only vacant seat that's nearest to the window. She started socializing with everyone around her place except for Natsume who ignored her for the 3__rd__ time. She found it odd and so she started asking about him until one time, it was the school festival. She was walking around the school grounds when she saw Natsume sitting alone under the Sakura Tree._

"_Hey" she walked slowly towards him. The spring breeze blew that made her hair cascade as if they're in a romantic chick flick. He stared at her and by the moment she got beside him. _

"_Aren't you suppose to be with your parents?" he asked. _

"_Look who's asking, aren't you suppose to be with them as well?" she chuckled and he looked away. _

"_You see, my parents can't make it today.." Miako started. He glanced at her not showing a bit of sympathy. "So… Your parents aren't here as well?" she asked and he nodded. _

"_Actually, they cant make it today, tomorrow and the next day, and the day after that… They're always busy." She paused and tears fell from her eyes, she looked down and Natsume felt sorry for her for he knows exactly how she feels. _

"_There was once a student here in this academy that has the same story as you, her parents can't make it during these kind of festivals because her dad is in the military and her mom is busy with her work as seller of rugs in the market…" Natsume started. She stopped crying and started listening to his story, seeing her interest and eagerness in learning more about this girl he's talking about he decided to go on._

"_She saw a guy alone on the bench near the fair grounds and she sat down beside him and asked him what's the matter. The guy refused to answer so she decided to narrate her whole life to him, he listened to her and realized that there's something about this girl that kept her thinking positive despite all the difficulties around her and her illness that brings her down most of the time." _

"_What's her illness?" Miako asked out of her curiosity. _

"_Brain Cancer." He answered. Miako gave him a sad look and grabbed his hand. "I know she'll make it through cause she believes in herself." She looked up to the sky and closed her eyes and counted 1 to 10. _

"_What's with the counting?" He gave her a weird look. She smiled at him and said "Secret." And then she walked away._

_3 years ago, same date as the festival. He was sitting down on the bench._

_A brunette girl sat down beside him and before he can shoo her away she suddenly asked her "what's the matter?"_

_He gave her a weird look and shrugged and that told her that he isn't into saying much about himself and so she started… _

"_I'm Mikan Sakura, I see you inside our classroom and I know very well that you're Natsume Hyuuga. Aren't your parents around?" She asked. He shook his head and she gave him a pat on the back and then she went on with her story. "My parents aren't here too. My dad is in the Military and my mom is busy selling rugs so that together with my dad's salary, we can have enough money for my medications." _

"_Medications?" he turned to her and looked quite interested in her story. _

"_I'm a living miracle." She paused. "I have a brain cancer and it's eating up each part of my brain cells slowly. My mom said that I can only live until I'm 10 but look, I'm still alive." She said proudly. He smiled at her and she went on "The doctor told my mom that by the time I reach 25 or 30, I can die but who knows. God is the only one who can predict my life. He's the only one who knows when I will die and so I'm not believing him. I'm not believing anyone who's setting my age of death." _

"_Aren't you scared?" He asked._

"_I know I'll make it through, that's because I believe in myself." She said cheerfully as she beamed him a smile. She looked up to the sky and counted to 10. _

"_Why are you doing that?" he asked. "secret." She said and skipped away. _

"They really have the same attitude." He told himself.

_Ring, ring, ring._

"Yes? Natsume speaking."

"This is Subaru speaking, your fiancee, Miako Minazumi is in the hospital… Please.."

_Toot toot toot _Natsume hanged up and went straight to the hospital.

* * *

I'm back and the stories on the go as well. =)) Been watching dramatic TV Shows lately. So there =)) I missed this story and I almost forgot about this account. So, summer's ending soon :( Hoping to finish this story before school starts :) how was your summer, everyone? :) Mine was fine. I was grounded for 2 weeks cause I sneaked out with my friend. =)) just sharing =)) take care, everyone! :*

Loved it or hated it? :)

**~Mady-chan! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wedding Planner - Chapter 10**

Natsume stayed up the whole night looking after Miako, she woke up at around 8 am and she saw that Natsume was already asleep. Her anger suddenly faded away and she started stroking his hair strands and tears fell from her eyes. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard and the doctor entered the room.

"Do you want to let him know?" He asked.

"Dr. Subaru, I would really want to keep this thing away from him. Please don't say anything else except for a fatigue." She said. He nodded and left the room.

At around 10 am, Miako was eating her lunch when Natsume woke up. The first thing he saw was her. He refused to say a word at first and neither did she greet nor thank him.

"I'm sorry, Miako." He said as he reached for her hand.

She closed her eyes and cried. "Natsume… I wanna break up with you." She said.

His eyes widened but respecting her decision he left the room without even saying a word.

Miako sobbed and just let her tears run down her face. "Natsume, I want you to be happy so, I'm breaking up with you. I'm so sorry."

A week after their break up, Natsume decided to stay inside the office and work the whole time.

"Sir, please sign these papers." Anne entered the room and handed him a pile of thick papers. Seeing her boss' expression, she felt sympathy. "Do you want to talk about how you feel, sir?" She asked.

He glanced at her and smiled. "No, Anne, thank you for being there. I'm signing these papers, you can take a leave today since I can cover up for your job." He suggested.

"I believe that you need a companion, and so sir, if you need anyone or anything, I'm just a door away from you." She smiled and left the room.

His phone's red light blinked which means there's a voicemail for him, he opened it.

_Natsume, I'm so sorry, just now, I heard about your broke up. I know it's partly my fault and I'm so sorry. I can help out in bringing the two of you back together. Please cheer up. If you need anything, I'm here. – Mikan._

After hearing this he felt that he should end everything with Mikan so that everything in his life would be clear. He grabbed his phone and started clicking buttons.

"Let's meet up right now. I got something really important to discuss to you." He pressed send and sighed in relief. _"I'm ending everything now." _He told himself.

Mikan and Natsume entered a Japanese restaurant somewhere in Tokyo. They sat down on the floor and ordered food.

"I'm really sorry." Mikan felt a pang of guilt and can't even manage to face Natsume.

"I also did something wrong to Miako… and you, I'm sorry." He apologized and looked away.

"I can see that you love Miako, I just don't understand why I tried to ruin your relationship. The two of you are made for each other, I'm really sorry and if you want me to explain everything to her, I will." She offered.

"We ended everything already. Just hoping that we'll remain friends. She was sent in the hospital last week. I cant even ask if she's home already or something."

"She was in the hospital again?" Her face was shocked and Natsume found her reaction and statement weird.

"Again?"

"No, I mean. Why was she sent to the hospital."

"No, I heard you saying why was she in the hospital again."

"That was a misunderstanding. I gotta go." Mikan stood up and Natsume went after her, after a few steps…

_THUD!_

"Mikan!"

* * *

Thrills to the spine? =)) My stories almost finished! Cant think of an ending. =)) So there you go! : Expect more drama soon! ;;) Thanks for the support, everyone! :) Be there 'til the end, okay?

**~Mady-chan!**


End file.
